hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The state of North carolina
North carolina is a fanmade character in the Hetalia axis powers series(Can't draw for crap&dont have a scanner so if anyone would be so kind if to make a picture for him i would be grateful) HISTORY James was born slighty before alfred came to america Alfred sparred the kid and let him stay.James has memory issues and doenst remember a whole lot about this APERANCE James is rather large he has short blackish brown hair and green eyes he wears glasses and has dark skin he wears a normal green shirt and normal pants PERSONALITY He is a freindly hard working person he thinks his furinture buisness He thinks of himself as one of the oldest of the states but never thinks of himself as the king. While he is a hard worker he also loves to relax when on his beach and loves camping&Hiking,He is very good at American football and baseball RELATIONSHIPS South carolina Their brother and sister and often bicker over lots of stuff She thinks of james as a yankie while he calls her a hillbilly. While most their fights are minor they have went as far as saying their not siblings anymore,And they said they would disown each other in the civil war however a few years after that they apologized. They also argue every presadent presidential election However they still love each other and often go on camping trips and both have a passion for hiking Tennessee Tennesee is good friends with south carolina and acts like her Despite this Tennessee and James get along fairly well however they still bicker Florida James has a strong crush on florida they are close friends and james is just happy to be "In the friend zone" Marukatie chikyuu Hi Hi mom may i have some tea? Hi Hi dad Hi Hi dad I will never forget the taste of the steak i ate before Draw a circle and its the earth Draw a circle and its the earth Draw a circle and its the earth My name is North carolina Draw a circle its the earth Is that the earth? relaxing on the earth Ahhh life is good friends Ah with just a single brush stroke You can see such an amazing country Where live is so intresing Ah florida is so cute...wait what i didn't say that haha Draw a circle its the earth Draw a circle its the earth Draw a circle its the earth My name is North carolina Draw a cricle its the earth Is that the earth? Hiking on the earth Ah life is so much fun Hi Hi South carolina sorry for being abit of a jerk Love you sis Yo Yo florida how are you? Hey South carolina want to go hiking? Hi Hi Mom may i have some more steak? Wow That freshly baked cake is amazing I will never forget the taste of it Ah i love American football and baseball Basket ball is nice to Draw a circle its the earth Draw a circle its the earth Draw a circle its the earth Ah with just one brush stroke you can see such an amazing country Where live is never boring North carolina! All though out our country theirs many recipes for happiness I'll especialy like Steak,Chicken,Cake oh and you can never go wrong with hot dogs NOOOORRRTTTHHHH CAAARROOOLLLIIINNNAAA! Category:Male Characters Category:United States